


Not the first (Let me be the last)

by weilongfu



Category: My Engineer (TV), มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ | My Engineer the Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, Inspired by the Cornetto BL commercial, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: A chance encounter allows Ram to learn about King’s first relationship. He’s not happy about the way it went down. (Not that he’ll say anything about it.)Because who isn’t thrilled to find out Lay Talay (King’s actor) was in that Cornetto BL commercial?
Relationships: King/Ram, Ram/King
Comments: 37
Kudos: 491





	Not the first (Let me be the last)

“Let me guess, you want me to explain this problem too?” King looks up and Ram nods vehemently. “Haha, okay so first you’ll notice we’re given the variables for-”

“Oh, Ai King!” King doesn’t look up, but Ram does. It’s another senior, likely to be in King’s year. His face isn’t bad and his expression is kind, but Ram immediately feels his hackles rise. A quick glance at King shows that King isn’t thrilled to see him either. “I didn’t think you liked tutoring that much.”

“I didn’t like tutoring _you_ that much, Boy. There was a difference.” King finally looks up and Ram winces at the smile on his face. An amalgamation of several different kinds of wrong. Too sharp, too painful, too fake. Ram wants to wipe it off of King’s face immediately. “But I do alright, helping my nongs learn.” King turns to Ram, his expression cool. “Isn’t that right, N’Ram?”

Ram only looks up at Boy with a steely expression and nods once.

Boy leans in, a playful smirk on his lips. “Well N’Ram, let me tell you, Ai King is-”

“Wow, look at the time! Ai Boy, don’t you have to get to your elective? Wasn’t it Advanced Circuits?” King shoves Boy along. “Go on, you wouldn’t want the professor to be upset, would you? Still got that track record of being late, huh?”

At last, a hurt expression crosses Boy’s face. “King. You know that time I-”

“You should go,” King says softly. “Don’t keep repeating things that are already done.”

Boy doesn’t move. Ram stands up and Boy’s expression changes. “Ah. I see. Then I’ll leave you two alone.” 

“What?” King notices Ram standing. “Why are you-”

“I might be late, but you’ve always had a problem seeing things that are a bit obvious,” Boy says while shaking his head. “I’ll go first then. Goodbye, King. And you too, N’Ram.” Boy tilts his head and Ram, at least offers a wai before Boy leaves. King remains standing, watching Boy walk away.

A moment later, Ram tugs on King’s sleeve. King looks at him and Ram points at the direction Boy had walked off in. “You want to know the story?” Ram nods. “Why?” 

“It bothers you,” Ram says softly.

“It did. It sometimes still does.” King sits back down and spins his pen between his fingers. “Boy and I go way back to first year.” King leans back and looks up at the sky, a soft shade of blue. “I used to be friends with a Comm Arts girl named Fah. He asked me to help him flirt with her. I figured why not. He was a decent friend, why not help him?” King sighs and looks down at Ram’s worksheets. “But I didn’t expect... That I’d like him as much as I did. And every time I helped him... He’d give me this ice cream...” King’s lips curve in a sad smile. “But at the last step of his plan, he flipped everything on its head. I got jealous and he sauntered up to me and asked me out instead of Fah.”

Ram furrows his brows. “And then?”

“And then? Well...” King sighs. “We dated for a bit. Maybe a month? Two months? It... it wasn’t so bad. But Boy had a terrible knack for doing or saying things too late. 

“He’d leave food out until it was almost bad and then shove it into the fridge. He’d wake up ten minutes before our dates. I’d ask him to water my plants and he’d water them when they were half dead. He’d stay behind in class and show up at the end of a break for lunch with me. I told him how much I liked him, that I had never liked anyone else as much as I liked him before. 

“He just sort of stayed quiet after that. And I started to wonder... Had I said the wrong thing? Had I been too fast after only two months? All of that built up and... I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I broke up with him.” Ram’s frown worsens as King’s eyes grow cloudy with the memory. “And he chose...” King laughs bitterly. “He chose that day to say he liked me back.” King folds his arms and rests his head on them. “But it was too late. I’d already let go. I’d already moved on.”

“And him?”

“Him? Oh.” King shrugs. “Every once in a while when our paths cross and he gets a chance? He tries to remind me the signs were there. That he did like me too.” King sits up and drums his fingers against the table. “But... I couldn’t see it. That’s why he says I can’t see what’s obvious, but is it obvious if the guy you’re dating can’t tell you mean it?”

Silence falls and Ram takes that moment to collect his thoughts before putting a hand over King’s. King turns to look at him, but Ram is already in his space, drawing closer and closer. King feels his face turn just a bit red. 

“How... How obvious do I have to be?” Ram asks as his breath fans over King’s lips. “What kind of sign will you need?”

“Th-t-there are s-several that could work...” King trails off as he looks at Ram’s lips. “Bu- uh... um... the more obvious... the better?”

Ram slides a hand into King’s hair. “More obvious than this?”

“Y-yeah... A guy like me c-co-cou-could get confused.”

Ram’s other hand slides up King’s thigh. “I... I like being very clear.”

“Y-yes. I know that,” King says as his heart starts pounding furiously. 

“Good.” Ram moves forward the few millimeters left between them and captures King’s lips. 

It’s only a few moments of a gentle pressing of lips, just a second taken with a nip to King’s bottom lip, a hint of a tug on King’s hair, and then the two part. King still looks sufficiently dazed and Ram feels his heart swell in his chest. 

“I hope it was obvious enough,” Ram says, feeling his cheeks grow pink.

“It... uh... was very obvious,” King says while fanning himself, trying to reduce the redness of his cheeks. 

“If that’s the case, should I remind you again tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?!”

Ram nods. “And every day after that. If you need it.”

King snorts just a bit, but his shoulders shake and his lips are smiling. “Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that.”


End file.
